


The suit

by quakeluthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Kara Danvers is a Terrible Liar, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor is a Softie, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeluthor/pseuds/quakeluthor
Summary: Lena asks Kara to dress as Supergirl to replace her for a Luthor Children Hospital's event but she doesn't know her best friend is actually the kryptonian superhero.Inspired by this tweet: https://twitter.com/luthormcgra/status/1078995738342895616





	The suit

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are important! Please, let me know what do you think!!
> 
> My first language is not English so forgive me for any mistakes. I have a beta, this was not corrected by her. Please be nice.

Lena checked her cellphone for the third time in the last half hour. It had more 10 minutes before Kara Danvers, her best friend, break into her office for their weekly lunch and it was her last chance to ask a big favor to her personal superhero.

The time passing until the blonde's arrival were being torturous for the CEO. She tried rehearsing, searching the best words to express her wish but everything sounded awkward and weird. 

Dipped on her own thoughts, she missed Kara entering in the room with takeout bags and a glorious smile in her face. 

"Hi Lena!" Kara greeted her, who gave a little jump in her chair, putting a hand on her chest trying to calm her racing heart. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you! Are you okay?" 

"it's fine Kara, I was a little distracted." The brunette replied with a small smile, get up from her seat behind her desk and guiding them to their usual spot on the couch. 

Kara occupied herself opening the takeouts bags and boxes and offering some options for Lena. The CEO was still on her personal universe, so they started to eat in completely silence.

After finished her first portion of potstickers, the superhero was uncomfortable with the atmosphere. She wants to talk with Lena and hear her voice, but her best friend's mute mood was worrying her. 

"Babe, what is wrong?" Kara asked in a soft voice, using the pet name always make Lena blush and smile.

"Nothing is wrong." The Luthor replied, looking to the food she was playing on her lap. The CEO worked up courage."It's just... I have to discuss something with you. Actually, I want to ask a favor"

Kara put her food container on the coffee table, giving all her attention to the CEO "Anything, Lee. Anything you need, just ask." Her hands found her friend's. 

"it's pretty stupid and awkward." Lena laugh without humor. "Supergirl used to join me on Luthor's Children Hospital's Holidays Event. This year the superhero is visiting Argo City" Kara nodded to the lie and could feel a nervous smile adorning her face while Lena was rambling. "Also, I don't think she was going to join me anyway, since our relationship is not in a good place now..." 

"Babe, you are rambling" the superhero squeezed her hand to bring the human back to patch. 

"Right! What I really want to ask you, if was possible to you replace Supergirl this year?" Lena asked with a insecure voice. "I know it's weird because she is your friend but it's for a noble reason" 

"I don't think the kids will be excited with my reporter's tricks" Kara replying, fixing her glasses on her face with her free hand. 

"I think I didn't express myself right, darling." Lena was already sorry for the conversation. "Since you are so similar to Supergirl, could you wear a costume and help me to entertain the kids? Please, some kids wait the whole year to meet her and they would be so disappointed." 

"Me? Similar to Supergirl?" The blonde trying to keep her voice at normal tone to not denounce her internal freak out. "We don't have nothing in common. Not a single feature" 

Kara wanted to tell Lena about her secretly identity months ago, but the DEO rules keeping her lying to her best friend for so long than she was worried about Lena's reaction if she learned about it now. And showing up with her suit would be impossible to find any explanation besides the truth.

"You are both blonde and have blue eyes." the CEO replied with smirk, sliding Kara's hair strand behind her ear "Of course, her eyes aren't not lovely like yours. But the kids would not notice the difference. Please?" 

The superhero knew it was useless trying to say no to the CEO, Lena Luthor always got what she wanted, with L-Corp board members or her best friend. Her green orbits were shining, waiting for her reply.

"Okay, we can try." The blonde said, defeat. "I have some versions of Supergirl suit on my place, one of them will fit." Noticing Lena's curious look and raised eyebrows, she complete. "From the time Winn designed it. They did it on my apartment"

"Thank you!" Lena squealed happy and leaned to place a kiss on Kara's left cheek, making the kryptonian red as her cape and the kiss spot burning. 

"What are friends for?" Kara completed, still brushing.

After this topic was over, they fell into a easy talk until the reporter's lunch time was over. Outside of L-Corp building, Kara called her sister hoping she would be able to help to not destroy her friendship. 

The agent picked up on the second ring. "Kara? What is wrong?" 

"I need you help" Kara begged her sister and Alex asked for explanation. "I need a way to not look like Supergirl in my supersuit" 

~°~

"I'm sorry sis, but this is not going to work." Alex pointed out handling Kara a beer. The superhero was looking into her old Supergirl suits to one who would fit her plan. "Lena Luthor is not stupid." 

"I know Alex, she is the smartest woman in National City." Kara sighed, moving for the next box. "But also, she doesn't want to see her best friend as her greatest disappointment. She doesn't want me to be Supergirl, so she won't accept by herself." 

Alex nursed her beer, reflecting on what her sister just said.

"You are really beating you up for that fight over her kryptonyte." The agent could feel her sister regret over the event and thd jornalist only turned her puppy eyes to her. "Kara, she will not be mad at Supergirl forever. Maybe saving her from two or three assassination attempts will bring her around" 

"Rao, Alex. I don't want to rely in dangering her life to get her pardon. I will find a better way." Kara finally found the one she was looking for. "Now we can come back to our sister night." 

The sisters were cuddling on Kara's couch and watching the last The Good Place episode when superhero's cellphone started to ring. She smiled to the screen. 

"Girlfriend?" Alex joked, getting a blushing Kara in reply. 

"Hi babe" Kara answer her phone already regretting calling Lena by her pet name when Alex whispered "whipped" under her breathe. "Everything's okay?" 

"I just want to confirm the event tomorrow" - Lena replied on the other side of the line. 

"Of course! I just found my costume" Kara replied trying to show real excitement. She could listen 

"Perfect! I'm picking you up by 10am. Thank you again for doing this." Lena's voice reflected how she was really grateful about her gesture.

"Anything for you." Kara smiled even knowing her friend couldn't see her. 

~°~  
Kara was nervously passing around her living room for the last 15 minutes, ready to go. The blonde could hear Lena's heartbeat coming close to her front door and she checked her skirt for any crumpled waiting for her best's friend first knock. 

In a heartbeat she was already on her apartment entrance, her door wide open as her smile.

"Hi. Kara." The CEO checked her best friend from the red boats to the red skirt, blue body without the House of El crest adorning and the superhero's glasses. 

"Hi babe." Kara was self-conscious about how Lena would react to her plan. Her bet was without her cape, her crest and with glasses and her "Danvers" posture, she could fool the Luthor for the next hours.

The way Lena was looking to the jornalist was cooling down her expectations. She almost could hear Lena's brain working the math. 

"So?" Kara awkward stand in front of the CEO, showing ridiculous jazz hands.

"You are perfect!" Lena smiled, forcing Kara to turn around to show her entire job. "Even without the S and the cape, you look exactly like her!" 

"Also, the glasses." The superhero pointed out, fitting it better on her face and trying to hold her blush. "Supergirl's cape was Superman baby blanket and her house has some specific rules about outsiders using her crest, so I thought was better leaving it" 

"Of course. You don't need to upset your friend over a favor for me. The kids will love you!" Lena was happy about her decision to ask for Kara's help. The day turned from a awkward event with a Superhero to a day with her best friend. Reaching out her hand to her friend, completed "If we don't go now, we will arrive late!"

The superhero hold her hand, interlacing their fingers, locked her front door before following Lena through the hall. Since she had dispensed her personal driver, the CEO was the one behind the wheel today. They developed a small talk about their week and their jobs on the way to event, but Kara could feel on her Lena's glances on her from time to time.  

"Are you really keeping your glasses?" Lena asked before they could enter the hospital.

Kara froze. "You know I can't see absolutely nothing without them". Replied with a half smile and adjusting the glasses on her face. 

The CEO nodded to her friend and they both sighed before going to meet the kids.

The blonde was received by a strong choir of "Supergirl" soon she put her feet on the room. The party was extended from the ones in treatment to siblings and close family, so there were a little crow of excited little kids with their Christmas gifts already open and energy to spend. 

Already accustomed to doing this events another years with the CEO, Kara was playing with the bigger kids or holding the little ones to pose to pictures and talk with the mothers. She almost forgot she should be Kara Danvers, no Supergirl but everytime she slipped on her cover, Lena was to far enough to not be able to hear anything, immersed in a strong talk with the hospital director.

To the CEO was impossible to look away from the superhero. Kara was playing with the little kids, helping them with their little capes given for the events or being extremely careful with the ones who had any hospital equipment and want to join to their play. 

Kara's behave was too similar to every time the actually superhero from the house of El attended this event with her. The old idea of her best friend was hiding a secret identity of her pop up again on her brain and it was hard to shake it this time. 

The same smile, the same blue eyes and the same blush when she catched Lena starring at her. How she was so stupid? Kara was lying to her all this years and she was happily going into every excuse she invented to protect the lie. 

She tried to avoid any interaction with Kara until the event was over. They walked side by side in silence to the car Lena was driving. 

"The evening with the kids was amazing." The blonde tried to break the ice soon the car was moving. Lena only hummed in reply and tighten her grip on wheel. "Are everything okay Lee?" 

Lena sighed. There is no coming back from it. "I know." She whispered, eyes on the road afraid to look to her best friend and lost her courage.

"You know what?" Kara asked back, confused. 

"I know you are Supergirl." The brunette replied still unable to look into the superhero. She opened and closed her mouth several times, trying to come with a good excuse. "Please, don't lie anymore. 

Soon enough Lena was parking the car on Kara's apartment building entrance. The motor was still on when she finally looked at Kara, with cold eyes, but the reporter knew better, that look was  representation of the pain the CEO was trying to hide.

"Please, come upstairs. We need to talk and there will be more comfortable." It took a whole minute before Lena turn off the motor. Kara sighed relieved and gave to her best friend a half smile. 

One time inside the apartment, Kara excused herself to change the suit for sweat pants and a t-shirt. She left her glasses on the bedside table and headed to the liveroom, where she found Lena still by the door, so looking small that broke the superhero heart. The CEO was embracing herself, trying to keep her pieces together.

"Babe, please, say something." The blonde tried to approach her best friend. "Come sit on the couch with me" 

"I trusted you." Lena breathed out. She avoid the superhero touch. "And you lied to me. You fought me over the kryptonyte and asked James to look for more. You never saw anything besides my family name." 

"I'm so sorry! It was never about your name, I swear." Kara tried to explain. "I don't know how to make you believe. You were the last one only who I was only Kara Danvers. I didn't need to be a Super. Not all the time" 

"You were never only Kara Danvers for me." Lena replied, fighting against her burning eyes. She was not allowed to cry. 

"What are you telling me?" The blonde was surprised.

"You were... You are someone who means a lot to me." Lena looked into the superhero eyes for the first time since the revelation.

Both women were crying. Kara hugged Lena, holding her tight against her chest. 

"You means a lot to me too. You are my everything, babe. Please, forgive me, I was stupid and selfish. I'll be better." Kara said into Lena's hair. 

The CEO she disentangled herself from the superhero arms and outlined a sad smile.

"I need a little time to think." Lena got her things and walked through the door. "I'll call you later, okay?" 

And she closed the door after her. 


End file.
